User talk:Akiza'sRose66
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Yu-Gi-Oh!:FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Messengerofthedark 03:12, 28 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark Hi, I took the liberty of making this for you. Now, that might be one of the nicest compliments I've ever received. Well, by my code, I'll make you a deck. (It might not work in Stardust Accelerator, but whatever.) It'll be ready soon. (PS: If you want to see more Plant-based decks, try my Phoenixian Burn and Final Garden decks.) Runer5h 01:03, 26 June 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Um, why'd you remove that reply? If it was because you wanted to put it on my talk page, then that makes sense. And I'll do my best to make sure that the deck doesn't have Raging Battle cards. Runer5h 02:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Well, here's the deck. I can't guarantee that it'll work in Stardust Accelerator, but there are no Raging Battle cards. Here it is; a Genex Synchro deck! Yes, I know that there are a couple of Genex decks in the game, but this one uses a few tricks that they hadn't thought of. The deck is mostly about using and reusing Genex monsters, but it also recycles Genex Controller a lot. For monsters, there's obviously 3 Genex Controllers. Recycle Genex can be a proxy version of G-Controller. Genex Doctor can tribute Genex Controllers or Recycle Genexes for omnipotent destruction capabilities. Genex Neutron can search either of the 2 monsters, and is a good beatstick too. Ally Genex Durdark doubles as a beatstick and good monster removal - it can destroy Dark Armed Dragon, Gyzarus, and Thought Ruler Archfiend on its own. The last Genex monster is Genex Searcher, which can search Controller, Recycle, and Doctor. Then there's a whole lot of other monsters. Cyber Valleys add speed to the deck, which is good. Black Salvo is a Machine-tuner, so it is searchable by Genex Neutron; and it can special summon Durdark for a quick synchro summon. It also is compatible with Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive, which adds more speed to the deck. There's also Jinzo (there's not so many traps) and Tuningware, which is great for synchro decks. Well, I've got a whole lot of weak Machines, so I'm putting in Machine Duplication! Use it on Cyber Valley and it's basically Pot of Greed. On Recycle Genex, that means you've got 3 Genex Controllers to use with Genex Doctor or a a synchro monster. Using it on Tuningware will often mean 3 draws and a synchro thrown in. Oh, and it technically works with Black Salvo, if I were so inclined. Meanwhile, Silent Doom revives Genex Controller, and Monster Reborn revives whatever else I need. Allure of Darkness works with the plethora of DARK monsters; Limiter Removal works because the Genexes are all Machines. Mind Control and Brain Control are very powerful cards to have in a deck; both provide Synchro fodder, and Brain Controlled monsters can attack and be tributed for Jinzo. Finally, Scroll of Bewitchment allows Durdark to destroy any face-up monster, and works with the Genex fusions. (There weren't any traps I wanted besides Mirror Force, so Royal Decree went in.) For Synchros, I've got the powerful Real Genex Kurokishian, which is a fun name to say; and one each of the elemental Genexes. Other than that, there's a fairly standard retinue of Synchros. Tell me what you think of this concept deck. Runer5h 14:40, 26 June 2009 (UTC)Runer5h Thanks, I appritiate it. I actually haven't made a Genex deck, suprisingly enough, and this looks like it will be fun. I do have a few questions about navigating around the site though. How come my deck list came up all wierd when I tried to list them one in each line? How do you use the little collapsible deck list thingy that you just posted? Would you mind checking out the deck I posted above, and give me a few tips on it? If I could get those things down, it would really help, thanks. Also, I just tried making the deck, and I had every card for it except that big, giant Genex Synchro that steals a monster. (The name be fun to say, but not so fun to remember >.<) --Akiza'sRose66 02:58, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Kurokishian. It deserves its own summoning chant, if you ask me - feel free to make up your own. If it's not there, put in some other Synchro that would work (try Mist Wurm, if it's there - great removal). As for how to make a deckl ist, just use the edit function on this page, and you'll see the format. I generally use that format, but replace whatever's there with whatever's in my new deck. Try it. (PS: The reason that it all goes on one line is that the format of the wiki doesn't recognize single breaks. You have to do two lines. Like this, see?) *Oh, and bullets work too. Runer5h 03:52, 27 June 2009 (UTC)Runer5h Yay, I think I got it right!!! Thank you for that. This is a deck I came up with on my Stardust Accelerator 09 game, when I didn't have enough cards for a Blacking deck. So I decided to include a few Harpies, and that automatically included Dark Simorgh. I then included a Return from the Different Dimension, and a few more ways to remove things from my own grave. The Magical Mallets are in when I have more Blackwings out, and need more Dark support, or Vice Versa, so I can return what I don't need, and hopefully draw into the support I need at that moment. I have been able to summon Dark Armed Dragon a reasonable amount of tims, so I think he can stay in. There are a few cards though, that I don't think I need, such as: ● I don't think MST is as much of a staple in here, due to Hunting Grounds being good S/T removal. ●Swords of Revealing Light can probably go, because the deck has a lot of swarm power, and duels won't be lasting as long. It is good to have when Falcon is out though.... ●I need a good WIND attribute monstrer to replace Flying Kamikiri #1, seeing as he only has 2 targets. Tell me what you think about the deck, and please give pointers. --Akiza'sRose66 17:15, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Online Dueling *I couldn't help notice someone ask Runer a question, as he is listed as one of my "friends". He will be gone this wee on vacation. To duel online, look at the panel on the left side of your screen. Locate under the search bar where it says IRC Channel. Click that. On the following page, find where it says irc.wikia.com and click that link. In the username bar, type in something similar to your wiki username, but do not use your exact same name. In the dropdown box, scroll to the bottom and find #Yu-Gi-Oh, not the -de one. Hit login. It will take you to a massive IM screen, where you cannot duel. Type in /join #yu-gi-oh-duels. There you will be able to duel people. Other usernames are on the right. The most frequent duelists there are Runer, myself(ghostmessenger), E-Dizzle, ReignBeaux, and Ziros. You must be honest with your play. Messengerofthedark 03:11, 28 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark Getting you a partner Just leave a message on someone's talk page. Runer5h 01:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h my deck i know i need dark strike but im not taking out swallows nest its the best spell in the deck i know i need 2 more gales but in September they are going to limit gale to 1 so im going to wait Blackwingggys 16:22, 2 August 2009 (UTC) for the deck on your page you need a blackrose dragon there really easy to get i have 4 of them and 2 are for trade so yeah thats it for the deck in the front i really dont like you useing the earthbound immortall Blackwingggys 17:16, 2 August 2009 (UTC) duel terminal not now i have to go to work so maybe at5:00 over here it is 1:17 oh and leave your messages on my discussion page please IRC hey can you duel on the IRC? :IRC is an online chatroom program, where you can talk with anyone who goes on. Here's how you go on. #http://webchat.freenode.net/ - go to that website. #Type in an appropriate username in the username box, and "##yu-gi-oh" (no quotation marks) in the Channel box. #Click Connect. It's that simple. Once you're on, type in "/join #yu-gi-oh-duels" (again, no quotes) to get to the dueling channel. here is how you can get to the IRC i though you were a girl!!!! i cant believe you aki Blackwingggys 14:36, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hello! My name's Psychid, and I'm both old and new here to the Wikia community. And I, too, am a fan of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series, and I think Akiza's one of my favorite characters. :D I kind of have a FanFiction.Net account, in which most of the fandom I write for is Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Feel free to check it out, if you want. :) Great talking to you (kind of)! BTW, out of curiosity, are you a boy or a girl (sorry I had to ask you that)? :/ Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks! 12:31, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Deck Guides Don't worry, I'm not a meta-holic. I was just posting the basic, must-have decks that should have guides due to popular demand. I also have a Gemini deck; is that in any meta? Dragon decks, STUN decks, Rock decks, Frog decks, and many wierd hybrids are also under my belt. I do not strictly play by the meta, I just post my most powerful decks on this wiki. hey whats up! havent talked to you in a while Blackwingggys 13:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) hello we have a new IRC channel ##yugi please come and have some fun! Blackwingggys 15:50, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ok :IRC is an online chatroom program, where you can talk with anyone who goes on. Here's how you go on. #http://webchat.freenode.net/ - go to that website. #Type in an appropriate username in the username box, and ##yugi in the Channel box. #Click Connect. Blackwingggys 16:04, September 7, 2009 (UTC)